


Everything Is Better Now That You’re Here

by gigi42



Series: Starkid Verse [2]
Category: StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Barebacking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Starkid<br/>Pairing: Joey Richter/You<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Warnings: Bareback</p><p>After a long hard day traipsing through L.A. from one audition to another, Joey comes home to you in his bed and a lazy evening in on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Better Now That You’re Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savvymavvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/gifts).



> This is another smutty RPF ficlet that I wrote for Mav on the fly via Tumblr FanMail one night. This is being shared with her express permission. It’s my second attempt at both RPF and writing in second person narrative style.

* * *

 

“What did you do today, kitten?” Joey asks, shrugging off his jacket.

You scrunch up your face and roll over to watch him undress as he drops his work clothes in a pile. “Fucking hell. When did that become my nickname?”

He shoots you a saucy look, grinning. “You don’t like it?” Standing up straight, he’s just in his boxer briefs, a hand perched on his bare hip.

Laughing, you roll onto you back. “I’m a porn princess,” you say grinning at the ceiling. You’re wet already. How is it that he can barely be in the room and you’ll already a puddle of goo?

“Is that so?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows, waiting for you to respond.

Shifting in the bed again, the cream cotton sheets are warm and smooth against your bare skin. “You know it’s true.”

“Do I?”

Shifting the sheet, you let a rosy nipple peek out.

Joey does a weird cartoonish thing with his legs that has him gallivanting towards the bed at speed, making you giggle and hide under the covers.

You feel him get on the bed and climb across you, then slide under the sheets. He’s lost his underwear along the way and you can feel his dick warm against your leg as he leans against your body.

“Are you coming out any time soon, kitten?”

The covers are flipped back, the faint tangy scent of his aftershave embedded in the cotton. “That depends,” you tell him.

Joey quirks an eyebrow at you.

“Are you done?” you ask, challenging him as you try to keep your face straight.  
"Never!" he declares, flinging the sheets back and pouncing on you.

You squeal in shock and delight. His hands are chilly and they’re everywhere as he nuzzles into your neck. The half-assed ravaging soon turns into tickling and you’re giggling at the faces he’s pulling as he licks at your shoulder.

As he settles, you sigh. His thumb strokes over your naked hip as he props himself up on an elbow next to you.  “No, really. How was your day?” Joey asks again.

You watch his face as he listens to you talk. You can also feel the hand on your hip move, sliding slowly, fingers searching.

Joey slides one of your legs over his, spreading you wide and his fingers slip over your pussy.  He smiles when you stop talking. “You like that, kitten?”

“Huh?” you ask in a daze.

His fingers won’t stop moving, sliding up your slit. His touch is teasingly light. It makes you arch your hips up, wanting more.

You try to pull his face down, wanting him to kiss you into oblivion but he doesn’t budge.

Instead he licks his lips, watching as your eyes slide closed and then flicker open again, focusing on him. “You’re right,” he says in a low sultry voice. “A perfect little porn princess.” Smirking as you moan, Joey presses a thick fingertip into your pussy and leaves it there, not moving.  “C’mon, kitten. Work for it,” he cajoles.

You’re making tiny gasping grunts as you work your body over his finger. “Joey,” you moan. “I- More,” you demand sulkily.

His smirk breaks into a naughty grin.  "C’mon," he encourages as your arch against his hand. "Uh uh," Joey tuts as your hand wraps around his wrist, trying to get him in deeper.

“J-Joey but- just- uh.” You try arching up again but he pulls his fingertip out. You pout automatically and can feel you lower lip stuck out. You must look almost comical but you don’t care. You just want those fingers back inside.  “Please,” you lay back and spread you legs, bending your knees out as an offer.

His nostrils flare as he takes in the blush across your cheeks. “Such a sexy little kitten,” he says leaning in to kiss you finally. As Joey’s lips press against yours, his fingers slide up into you two knuckles deep, taking you by surprise.

Moaning into the kiss, you whine as his tongue sucks yours.

He takes over and kisses the breath out of you, fingers working over the warm flesh of your pussy.

You’re breathing heavily as two fingers fuck in. You’re clinging to his shoulders as his mouth slides away, moving down to suck at your neck.

Joey doesn’t linger, his mouth moving down to kiss across your breasts. He noses at the jiggly flesh, nudging it and then catches a nipple to suck on.

“Ah!” Three fingers push in, twisting and thrusting in the slickness of your cunt.

Then he’s back on your mouth, fucking his tongue in at pace with his fingers. His cock is hot and hard against your thigh. He’s helpless and rubbing against you as your body pushes against his buried fingers.  He whimpers into your mouth and it makes something snap in you.

Your legs clamp together and trap his hand as you push him to lie back. “My turn,” you tell him, the desire to taste his cock leaving you breathless.

Joey falls back against the pillow willingly, legs spreading as you move to sit beside his knees.

Your breasts brush against his thigh as you lean down, taking the head of his cock in your mouth.  
“Mmm.” You feel triumphant, like the cat that got the cream.

His eyes are wide and hopeful as he reaches for you. A hand strokes down your closest arm as your tongue runs circles around the shining pink tip. He whines and makes grateful yet pained expression which twists his eyebrows as you glance up at him. Joey’s hand skims over your arm again, coming to rest lightly on the back of your neck.

Your tongue flattens and rubs over the more tender spots before sweeping up to dip into the slit, fluttering there. The tang of his pre-cum spurs you on and blunt fingernails scratch at the base of your neck.  You huff a breath; that always does something to you. You take his shaft in slowly, tongue swirling around as you move downwards.

“Oh kitten,” Joey sighs, his fingers starting to twist in your hair.

Concentrating on swirling up then stroking down with a flat tongue, you taste as much of him as possible.

He arches up as you pull off to take a breath. His hand is tugging at your hair and you turn to nuzzle at his wrist.  Joey’s hand loosens and sweeps down your back as you lean forward to take him in again.

You lick his cock from base to tip with a pointed tongue, stopping at the very tip of the top to flatten your tongue and let it slide back down again.  Your mouth closes around his shaft and you can hear him breathing like a racehorse as your lips encase him fully.

“Baby- oh god, kitten,” he groans.

His thigh contracts, twitching where you’re leaning over him and you pull off. Moving to settle between his legs, you watch his profile as you hover closer but refrain from touching his cock yet.

Your hair dangles down and is no doubt tickling him as you shift to lick all the way up the thick shaft again, your peaked nipples brushing over the crease of his thigh.

He groans again and glances down, making grabby hands at you.

You decide to put him out of his misery, climbing over his thighs to straddle him. You trap his hard-on beneath you and slide your wet pussy along the length. Damn, it’s good. The heavy veining along it makes the slip-slide feel all the better.

“Don’t tease me, kitten,” he begs, breathless as he scratches lightly over your knees.

You arch an eyebrow at that. Like hell are you about to take it easy on him. Not now. Not after making you work for it earlier.

His stare is equal parts smoky and squinty but it all adds up to sexy as hell.

As you shift up on your knees, his hands stroke along your thighs. Taking his cock in hand, you hold it steady and shift to ready it at your entrance.

You hover there as small noises of want tumble out of his mouth as he holds his head up, watching intently. The fat purpling head is nestled, ready and leaking as it twitches in your grip. You tease, clenching around it, letting your pussy close around it and flare away again. It makes him whine. So you do it again with a sly grin.

Joey’s mouth drops open as he shudders, each flutter of your pussy around the tip of his cock driving him wild. But he’s held down by your other hand, your delicate fingertips splayed over his stomach. The words don’t need to be said. The message is clear. He will not move. You’re doing this your way.

You steady yourself and start to sit, his solid shaft inching into you. You can feel his hands gripping your waist as you move, still sliding down over him. The guttural noise that you make, sighing, is one that he responds to with a soft satisfied grunt of his own.

Finally, you’re fully seated, pussy spiked by his luscious thick cock. You take a second, breathing, belly full. A subtle shift back and forth makes you drop your head forward, letting Joey’s hands cup it in both hands.

“C’mon, kitten. Show me.”

Your quiet moans are captured in the palm of one of his hands as you turn and mouth at it. Your hips shift in circles, grinding him in deep.

The muscles in his stomach are jumping beneath your palms.

You lift up a little, dropping back down quickly.

“Oh fuck,” he groans out.

You do it again, and again and again. Lifting higher each time, you drop down solidly until you’re both grunting, words lost as you fuck him. You bounce up and down, breasts caught by his hands as he squeezes and feels their weight shift in his palms.

His hands are pulling you down, wrapping around you.

You lean forward and work back against his hips which are rearing up from the bed in time to plunge his cock into you harder.

Joey’s moan as you lick into his mouth distracts you, breaking your rhythm. But his hands are there, each of your ass cheeks in his hands so he can hold you the way he wants you. He thrusts up, cock drilling in deep, making you groan into his mouth. He takes over, giving you a break, working his heavy cock into you.

It’s good, so good. You’re thrusting back as his hands spread your cheeks wide. He fucks upwards in a flurry, ripping curse words from you.  You bury your face into his neck. Your breasts are mashed against his chest and you’re breathing hard.

Your hips won’t stop and they’re pushing back, working your ass up and down. Your mouth is open, plumps lips sliding over his throat as he gasps.

Biting down softly around his windpipe, you force a groan to rattle out of him, tickling your lips. You suckle his Adam’s apple as his next flurry of thrusts sets your blood racing. You bite down hard at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Joey swears and pushes in hard and rough over and over. His grip on you is bruising but you don’t care, it’s so good. It’s everything. It’s perfect.

Your clit scrapes over his body as you fuck together. Each bump and glide takes you closer to the edge, heart racing.  Your teeth clamp down in another bite. More!

You’re chasing it now. The orgasm is practically dangling in front of you and you’re going to get it, catch it, ride it, ride him. Oh yes! You shove up from his chest, your hands pushing down as you work your pussy over his shaft.

He’s holding your hips and driving up into your cunt.

You shove down brutally again. So damn full. Eyes closed, you can feel him hold you up as he’s slamming into you.

The noise in your ears starts to buzz as heat crawls over your skin. “Fuck!” The heat bursts out and tumbles through your veins, making your toes tingle and your fingers numb. “Ah!”

Joey doesn’t stop, working you through it, racing headlong to his own release.

You clench down to keep the sparks flowing through you with every single thrust.

He bucks up and lets loose. “Ohhh!”

Collapsing on his chest, you’re sweaty and sticky. Perfect.

Panting together, he shifts beneath you, cock pulsing inside, still working through his aftershocks.

Moaning, you mouth up his neck, pulling at his earlobe lazily.       

His hands come to rest, finally, over your lower back. He sighs, eyes closing as you chuckle against his ear.

Your teeth pull at his fleshy lobe gently.

“Damn, kitten,” he sighs, stroking your back. “You really are my perfect porn princess.” He nudges against your cheek and waits until you catch his gaze, then kisses you softly. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

You close your eyes and settle against his chest again, satisfied to simply be with him. “Me too.”

 

_Fin_


End file.
